Refrigerator Prophecies: Act I
by Not-Alone-Anymore
Summary: You know how when your mother puts a poorly drawn picture onto the fridge? Yeah, well every once in awhile, a truly genius picture will become a future reality; a Prophecy. Those pictures could be anything: Prince Charming falling in love with Cinderella's Step-sister. A tree with pink leaves, and a blue trunk. The Wolf, and Little Red Riding Hood in love.
1. Little Known Fact

**NAA: Too... Many... Plot bunnies...**

**Rena: What's this one~?**

**Elsword: I'm betting on something stupid.**

**NAA: SHADDUP! Well, basically, I wanted to make an ElesisxAren/Ran fic, but didn't really feel like making it long like all my other fics. Instead, I'm gonna make a series of short stories, called... Drumroll, please.**

**Aisha: We don't have a snare.**

**NAA: Thanks for the support(can you hear the sarcasm). Anywho, called the...: Refrigerator Prophecies! They'll most likely all be romance about my personal favorite pairings(which are very typical, yes). And will most likely be based off of Vocaloid songs.**

**Eve: What an odd title. I did not realize your, what humans call: 'imagination' had the capacity to think of such a thing.**

**NAA: Hah. Hah. Hah. (once again: sarcasm.)**

**Ara: I think it's a wonderful idea, NAA-San- er, -Sama.**

**Elesis: NAA does not own the game Elsword, or the song _The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood._**

* * *

_Hello. How are you? And welcome._

_Anyways, let's get straight to the point._

_You know how when you were a kid, a little one, you know? And you would doodle, or scribble, or rub all the wax in a crayon all over some white sheet of paper. When you finished, you would rush to your mother, excitedly pointing at one specific blue mark._

_She would praise you, so very happy that her little child had such creative ingenuity. She would gently lift your fingers from the limp paper. Her foot falls would lead into the kitchen. On the counter would sit a magnet._

_She would take hold of the magnet, and gently place it over the now completely colored sheet. It would then hang on the sparkling white, silver, or maybe even black refrigerator._

_You know?_

_Well let me tell you a story. When one such as yourself, your neighbor, your sibling, me, or even someone halfway across the world, has real, pure creativity. Just as any young child would._

_Well every once in awhile, you will see a, although sometimes poorly drawn, picture of something you'd never expect._

_When a tree's trunk is blue, and it's leaves are pink._

_Prince Charming falling in love with Cinderella's step-sister._

_Perhaps even The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood._

_But whether it's different, it's still on that fridge._

_Now I'll let you in on a little secret. When these little oddities in life are pinned to that refrigerator, they become realities of the future. They become Prophecies._

_Welcome to the Refrigerator Prophecies._

__Refrigerator Prophecies: Act 1

The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood.

Part One:  
Little Known Fact...

The wolf never did eat Little Red Riding Hood.

He fell in love with her.

But who would love someone with such a long snout? Or sharply honed claws? Or teeth so long, when he bit an apple, they went right through to the other end.

He hadn't always been a wolf. In fact, he used to be a normal human being. A genius, too. However, the village he originally lived in did not accept this. He researched into the dark arts.

Magic of destruction: The Devil's Work. Or so they said. Something so terrible, they deemed it evil. So evil that the only way of punishment would obviously be to banish The Wolf with the magic he practiced in..

However, instead of death, The Wold had managed to divert the spell. However, in exchange, he took on his current grotesque form.

Fine ebon hair grew to cover his entire body, which had also grown a good foot and a half taller, sinewy, even. His nose elongated, and grew the ferociously sharp fangs. His fingernails also grew, and yellowed, until they looked old, disgusting. His toenails to a similar effect.

His irises altered, their golden gleam darkening to the color of sunset, and thus: a scarlet. Even his ears were affected. They grew, too, becoming larger, and floppy.

His altered appearance caused the Villagers to believe him to be even more corrupt. He was banished, not that they could force him away. They marked his disappearance as their banning him.

From that day on, the villagers would occasionally spy him. A child glancing to see a flashing shadow. One of the women out picking apples from nearby trees, only to see most of them gone. But only glimpses, nothing substantial.

He became a phantom,

and given the name

Ran.

Now Little Red Riding Hood was a bit different than the sweet, little girl taking dinner to Grandma's as we all know. No, she was actually a Swordsman. Or rather, Swords-woman.

By far the most skilled in the entire land. She was rivaled by none. However, that was a hidden identity. On the 'outside', she was Little Red Riding Hood. On the 'inside', she was the Color of Blood.

And there was no Granny to bring an Apple Pie to. No, instead, she had a young brother. A brother who needed training, and nurturing. At the same time. No matter how hard our Little Red Riding hood tried, she couldn't provide.

And when Color of Blood was called away, she had to leave that little boy.

Her heart was broken.

Snapped in two.

When two paths cross.

That is where this story begins...

* * *

A path in the woods, that's all it was.

So why did it feel so different? As if she were walking through the Twilight-Zone, or an alternate dimension. A Parallel World. She didn't like it. It made her uneasy.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled up, her spine vibrated with shivering. Was there a threat nearby? Someone was watching her, that was for sure. But who?

A grunt. Just a guttural noise, really. Something quick, and deep. Deep eyes stared through the shadows, deep and dark. 'Little Red Riding Hood' was definitely astounded.

Red. Ruby, really. Just like hers. And with that, they disappeared. Strange. And so, Little Red Riding Hood continued on, temporarily ignoring her curiosity; the sense that something was going to happen. Something that would make an impact.

How odd.

* * *

Red. Why always that color? The Color of Blood. Something that always had disgusted the Wolf. So why did that color follow him everywhere he went? First fire, red, red flames. They had licked, and broken all of his precious research until it had been nothing but dust.

A pile of darkened ash.

It had taken years to generate that much information on the Dark Arts. Then those apples. Those accursed apples. So red, it made his head hurt. They had tasted horrible, and brought back incomprehensible memories.

And now a women with scarlet hair, and similar eyes. Just like his own. His d*mned eyes. So he just his, and watched. observed. He let loose a growl, but cut it off before it reached completion. She had stopped, shifting her head a bit to look him in the eyes.

He flinched, but couldn't look away. Those eyes felt different. They weren't full of hatred, or terror. They held confusion, maybe. Or perhaps curiosity. But only perhaps.

Only perhaps.

* * *

"A Wolf?" She asked, raising eyebrows to show understanding.

"Yes, he had been terrorizing our little village for years. Destroying crops, and houses. He wants revenge." Incomprehensible, that last sentence was. Revenge? Is that what the Village Elder had said?

"You want me to... Exterminate it?" She expanded, glancing around at her surroundings. A warm room full of shelves chocked with little trinkets, and nick-nacks. The floor held a thick carpet, it's woven strands smooshed beneath her boot.

"Y-Yes. Please, I beg of you." Her eyebrows rose again, not in understanding, though. The Elder's hair was white and scraggly, decreased immensely from it's original fullness. Hopefully.

"Alright then, I'll start tracking tomorrow. For tonight, however, I will need a place of bedding, and supplies." She finished her quick statement; blunt.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" The Elder cried, tears of happiness(presumably) welling at the corners of his slanted eyes.

Slanted eyes.

* * *

**NAA: Not bad, for a prologue sort of thing.**

**Elesis: Wh-what is this?! The hell?!**

**Elsword: So this is where you were for all those years? Running of on some adventure with a Wolf?!**

**NAA: SHHH! NO SPOILING!**

**Aisha: Shoulda put a Spoil Alert!**

**Rena: Have a nice day, or night everybody~!**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	2. Departure

**NAA: Wow, so many people like this, it's kind of weird.**

**Raven: Agreed.**

**Chung: I'm not suprised.**

**NAA: Really?**

**Chung: Not at all.**

**Ara: I'm not either! NAA-Sama is very talented!**

**Raven: Pffft(cue spit take).**

**NAA: Well than.**

**Aren: NAA-San does not own Elsword, or any of it's characters.**

**NAA: NAA-SAMA! SA-MA!**

* * *

Refrigerator Prophecies: Act I

The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood

Part 2  
Departure...

from that stuffy room was a relief to Little Red Riding Hood. Her nerves prickled with tension at the sight of the village Elder. His dwindling wiry tufts of hair, and, although sharp, slightly dim eyes.

He had a charred appearance. Looking like something that had been dropped in a fire several times on accident. But a Quest was a Quest, and it payed well enough. Taking care of even a family of two was tough in this world, and every piece of ED was worth the effort.

So, renting a room at the singular Inn, which was really just a small Tavern with a few extra rooms, she prepared for a good hunt. Her sword was well honed, gleaming crimson in the afternoon sun.

She wore simple togs, nothing more than toughened leather. She didn't bother wearing the uniform. Just a bit too conspicuous for a hunt. She drew her scarlet hair into a ponytail, restraining as much of her unruly locks as possible.

Lastly, she buckled a thick hide of a belt to sit on her hips. A sheath hung in the back, knocking the back of her leg lightly whenever she took a step. Straight faced, she strode from her room, locking the door, and tucking the key away in a pouch on her belt.

A smile from the burly cook did little to lift the corners of her mouth. Neither did the young children playing in the grass. A woman sat nearby on a stool, weaving a basket.

Little Red Riding Hood, or rather, her given name, Elesis, paused. Her eyes transfixed on the woman's steady fingers. Just a tinge of regret whispered into her ear. "_If you only you had taken a different path_."

She shifted her head, trying to not physically demonstrate her wanting to shake those thoughts from her head. She had a Quest to finish. She twisted on her heel, silently grounding it into the dirt.

With that, she took long strides to the trees clumping together. Before long, they became so close together, you could barely see beyond them. She placed silent steps, her footfalls more quiet than the hissing wind.

Although the time was during mid-Autumn, the leaves did not crunch beneath her soles. Her senses, honed similarly to her sword, were superior to others. She could smell the decay in the air. Hear the wildlife scampering around her as they prepared for the surely harsh winter to come in the next few months.

Her eyes could spy even the dully colored birds as they took flight from a half-mile away. Even when brushing the dirt; the trees; the deadened leaves. She could feel the earth's vibrations.

Sometimes it felt surreal, being surrounded by tranquility that she could never truly be a part of. Restless, she was. That's what Hagus had said anyways. Her heart always running just a beat faster than the world around her.

Ignorance Is Bliss, as they say. And for Elesis, it was completely accurate. But ignorance could not always be afforded. For instance, that moment as her thoughts drifted, a shadow moved.

It was only slight. A twitch, maybe. Peripherally, she barely caught it. Ruby irises darted to peer in that direction. Left; Northeast. She had only been in the forest an hour or so, though time had moved faster than anticipated.

She didn't mind. Flashing past was better than aggravatingly slow. Back to the shadow's matter. It really only now occured to her the irony of the situation. She the hunter, a Wolf the prey. What was the food-chain coming to?

She almost chuckled at herself before her focus returned. In a moment, she was perched in branch. Just a flash of crimson as she ascended the branches. Surveillance would be simple from above. The shadow shifted, once again only a tiny bit.

Her eyes caught it, though. But had the Wolf seen her first? If it had, why hadn't it attacked? She was slightly baffled, but only slightly. She could live with slightly.

For a moment, the Wolf glanced at her. His glisteningly hard eyes immediately betrayed his presence. Elesis' eyes narrowed. For a moment, she thought she had caught a tinge of amber hiding in those blood-like irises.

Now the Wolf, or rather, Ran, did not like being watched. He preferred solitude over socializing, or even just being near people. They made him nervous. Their constant glaring, judging glances.

To be honest, they frightened him. He could never tell what the humans were thinking. Yes, that's right, Ran did not consider himself a human anymore. His appearance clearly stated that he wasn't.

His throat tightened, and as he let it slack a bit, a growl escaped. Elesis had continued watching until that moment. Now was the time to act. She bounded forward, planting her foot so hard against the branch it shook, and thus, catapulted her to the next.

Ran was quite astonished. This hunter, this woman was extremely quick. Just a blink, and she was gone. From one branch to the next.

"Little Monkey." He was startled. Where had that voice come from? Then he realized, his mouth was still open. He had been the one to talk. He hadn't let his voice take any other form other than a growl for such a long time.

It almost hurt. The memories, that is. But all he could see was a bunch of blurred images anyways, so it didn't really matter. He focused on avoiding the obstacle; the trees in his way.

Before he could take another step, another breath really, there she was. Ready to pounce, eyes full of determination. Wordlessly, she dashed forward. Ran's claw blocked the brunt of the attack, a simple slash, but the blade nipped at his fur.

"Too close." His voice was low, much too low for that woman to hear, surely. It was rather amusing to see her confused expression however, and he took the chance.

Before long, he melted like a shadow in the sunlight. Elesis scowled, her confusion and frustration blending together.

"That wolf talked."

* * *

How bothersome. That's what Elesis thought. She had been so close to finishing that wolf off. She was now usre it had only been her imagination. That's what she thought. It did not take long to return to that tiny little town.

Nobody greeted her, they hardly glanced. She would've sighed if she were not used to that treatment. However many people she saved, customers she pleased, or enemies she defeated, the civilions still saw her as nothing more than a Mercenary.

Not that she wasn't, of course. It would be nice if she could get a smile every once in awhile. Elesis' face did not change. Her expression had no altercations as she entered the Tavern, a cozy place with the name "Fire's Warmth".

'What an odd name' Elesis' might have though if she hadn't been so confused. You see, contrary to what most got from her, Elesis was almost completely _un_focused. Her mind wandered farther than any Peddler.

Before long, her mind returned to a certain subject. Just as she was about to throw off her dirtied tunic, that wolf popped up. It's red eyes, blazing so intensely. It reminded Elesis of herself.

She physically shook her head, trying attempting to jostle those thoughts from her head. Why had she faltered? Because of that gruff voice that she only _thought _had formed intelligent words? No, that would not normally have phased her.

It was something else. Another thought came up, one that made her eyes widen. Those eyes hadn't reminded Elesis of herself.

They reminded her of the little boy, who no doubt then was chopping a wooden post to splinters, pretending it was a bear, or some such nonsense. Elesis' finished her pause, and onto the floor the tunic went.

She threw on the uniform, an oddly attractive dress. Very inappropriate for a swordsmen. It was crimson, like her, and gold. She did belong to the Red Knights after all. Heck, the Red Knights belonged to her!

She chuckled, positioning her long tresses upon her head, and tying them down tightly. After attiring her feet, she quickly marched from the room.

The uniform, for whatever reason, intimidated most. They were frightened, wuite obviously actually. It quite often confused Elesis, but she ignored them. Not their eyes, of course, but the way they _averted _them.

She knew she unnerved them. She didn't care. Elesis was intent on something at that moment, you see. She wanted to the bottom of whatever secret this town had. And she knew it had one, it was almost too obvious.

So, off to the local archives she went.

And before long, she found herself at a library. Nothing more than a couple piles of musty, yellowed parchment pages. Some were bound with leather, others with simple, thin wooden boards. Still others with nothing more than a few strings.

Elesis frowned at the mess, her femininity telling her to find a good broom, and start the cleaning. She refused.

Her feminine sidee hadn't gotten to her since... Forever.

And thus began the dive. She came up for air barely, and somehow managed to avoiding drowning in the clouds of dust. Her sneezes only came every once in awhile, and even then, no one noticed.

She was the only one there, other than an older gent. He looked to be a hundred-and-ten years old. Amusing, indeed. He also seemed to be blind. Or deaf. Perhaps both? Ah, Elesis did not have the time to identify whether the elder had a hearing, or seeing defficient.

Okay, so that was a lie. She had plenty of time. But she really did not want to return the following day. She really wanted to get paid by the end of the week, and that meant as much hunting time as possible.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass, and well, they did. Even when the woman's eyes began to lazily drift shut, she had not found anything. Nothing but a few bookworms, and a paper cut.

Years of training told Elesis to be alert, and that's really the only reason she had not collapsed to the floor(other than the fact that she was sitting on the dirt-to-almost-dirt-rug). As much as she hated to admit it, Elesis was tired.

Her head sagged before she jerked it up. A yawn escaped, setting dust particles to dance sporadically. She shook her head, something she mentally noted would most likely become a habit.

Another yawn, and than a cough. Too much dust! A dainty slip floated down, gently brushing against her hand. Elesis blinked, staring at the slightly yellowed parchment.

Waving her hand so as to clear the dust(not that it did much), she leaned closer, and lifted it. It appeared to have been torn from a book. Not quite old; not quite new. The ink staining it's surface had not faded much._  
_

Elesis, curious, began reading. Her eyes darted back and forth as she mentally claimed the information. Eyes widening at some parts. Occasionally, she would growl in anger.

On this parchment, you see, there was a story. Nothing more than a fable, really. It told of a man with immense magical, and intellectual talent. He researched many different things, one of them being Dark Magic.

He had been intelligent, but ignorant to human emotions. He sacrificed his own body, allowing it to transform into a beast to save his work. It had failed, but only with the research.

His appearance differentiated dramatically. He became a monster.

Elesis frowned. Was this just a legend? Or was it true?

Was the "beast" the wolf? Did that mean,

"A curse?" She gasped, scooting away from the parchment as it flowed to the ground. She hadn't encountered a curse in quite awhile. Not since a witch who had managed to kill over half of her team.

She had cried that day. Not in front of those who were left, of course. With a slight breeze, she lifted herself from the shredded carpet. Dust flew from her skirt, she even began stomping her feet a bit.

That helped with the dust, too. Elesis continued, passing the elder. The door closed, not with a creak. She made sure of that. The clacking of her heeled shoes echoed throughout the darkened street.

Twasn't much of a street, more dirt covered it than stone. The buildings were not close together, the alleys were more like large paths. It was past midnight by the time Elesis returned to the Tavern.

Still, several people mingled. Some drank, others ate. The redhead ignored them, marching straight to the stairs, ascending them, and entering her rented room.

Two days, already wasted. Elesis pondered, removing her shoes, one at a time.

"If that legend is truth, than what shall I do?" Her voice quiet as she changed. It always took a long time to get the uniform off. Elesis was tired, more so than usual. Which was odd.

Little Red Riding Hood laid herself down, letting her eyes fall shut. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

**NAA: Apologies for the sloppiness, didn't feel like editing.**

**Elsword: Like usual.**

**NAA: ANYWAYS! Does anybody want this to be a sad story? Or a happy one? Should I make two endings?**

**Elesis: What's the sad ending?**

**Aisha: Does it involve death?**

**Rena: How romantic~!**

**Eve: Shall I inquire what of this reaction?**

**NAA: I would advise against it.**

**Chung: Thank you to Awakened Hades, Harueve, Desuchi, Ephemeral Sanity, Rinkushido, and Rosamanelle!**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	3. Now Little Red Riding Hood

**NAA: I've been negligent. But apparently this story is kind of popular?**

**Raven: Weird.**

**NAA: Jerk.**

**Rena: Why does every Elsword writer make Raven a jerk in their A.N.s?**

**NAA: Because he's actually really beef jerky, but doesn't show you because he loves you?**

**Raven: Hah. Hah.**

**Rena: Onto the chapter!**

**NAA: Oh, by the way, Elesis is Grand Master. I dunno why, but Burning Heart just kinda feels... Weird, and un-Elesis-like.**

**Elesis: I'm sorry I don't do personality changes well!**

**Rena: _ONTO. THE. CHAPTER._**

* * *

Refrigerator Prophecies: Act I  
Part Three

The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood

Now Little Red Riding Hood...

Such a terrible night. Nightmares are dreadful for anybody, including the fiercest swordsman in the entirety of Elrios. Elesis, unfortunately, had plenty of them. Some had demons, others a grotesque being with blood-shot eyes, and bald head.

However, Elesis did not start awake. Her eyes opened, just like any other day. She got up, and dressed in her hunting garb, and prepared a satchel of provisions for the day.

Her head was clouded with no thoughts of bad dreams, just plans. Simple plans. They often involved violence, but that was simply how Elesis was. So, as she gnawed on a stale piece of bread, and walked with the beat of a Marching song in her head, she was unperturbed.

"One-a-two, three-a-four, on we're marchin', off to war." She sang the marching ditty silently, making the words up where she forgot. "Sing with me, as we march. On death's door, do we knock. For Heav'n's gate is surely locked. One-a-two, three-a-four, off we're marching, onto war. And don't you let thyself die, lest you want thy fam'ly to cry. For sorrow and suff'ring, are all for naught. Your mem''ry shall live on, as you fought..."

Her head swayed a bit with the tune. She kept wary eyes on her surroundings, though. Un-trusting of even the birds twittering in the trees. No sight of those surprisingly intelligent eyes.

Her singing faded. Her expression turned darker than before. The forest felt different, lighter almost. It was an oddity she did not deny. Nor did she ignore. Deeper she crept into the depths of those clusters of trees.

The stress of the night before wouldn't seem to leave. Not that it was a problem, she could deal with it perfectly fine. It was simply abnormal, and continued to attempt to draw her attention to those dingy thoughts.

Instead, she focused on her surroundings. The leaves swishing in the Autumn breeze, the trees whispering their quiet 'goodbyes'. Her footfalls paused, and her eyes narrowed. Internally, she cursed herself for allowing her thoughts to wander so far.

You see, even a great huntress (okay, not quite 'great'.) could lose her way. Elesis glanced this way, and that way, but could not recognize her surroundings. She refrained from slamming her foot into the ground.

She glanced back, wondering if she could find her way back by where her foots had falled before. The dents in the leaves were near invisible. It would take hours to track them back to the village. She was better off asking that wold for directions!

She threw her arms up in exasperation. A rookie mistake. She despised herself. She was not a rookie anymore. Outgrowing that had taken less then a year. Or had it? Perhaps she had been in such a hurry to earn her peers respect, that she had forgotten the mistake part?

Elesis groaned, despite her will's attempt in silencing her. Her eyelids shut as she slid down to the forest floor. It was strewn with the decay of leaves, and animals, and all those other woodland things.

Her distressed thoughts continued to scream out at her. What an idiot she was! Ameteur, and unfit of the title Red Knight. She sighed, and resigned herself to her position.

Standing, she decided it was far better to be lost and productive than found and counterproductive. Glancing around, she figured now would be as good a time to map the woods in her head than any other.

It wasn't until she had calculated the time from the position of the sun did she realize the prickle on her skin. Her eyes darted, followed by a turn of her head, to a spot within the trees.

The shadows barely betrayed curious, luminous, and a pleasant shade of red eyes. Elesis' own curiosity roused, she took a stepped forward. The leaves rustled.

"W-wait!" She could hardly help from crying out. "You can speak, can't you?" Her voice unleashed itself out of it's own will. She almost slapped herself for asking that question. Of course he could! If he was the wolf she was looking for, than he was enchanted, and also very unwanted.

A grunt emit from within the shaded bushes.

"U-um." Feeling very awkward, and for some reason, flustered, she attempted speech by herself. "Will you explain to me why you were Enchanted?" She demanded. A feeling of relief engulfed her as she felt the Elesis of norm return. A strict leader who wouldn't take no for an answer. Her scowl was known for it's coldness across the land.

However, all that came was another grunt. Feeling very silly, she turned, and crossed her arms indignantly. Her act of naivete almost caused her to bursst into the chuckles she only ever revealed to herself.

"If you don't want to speak from your own will, I shall have to drag it out using mine." She shot a threatening glare at the intelligent eyes. Another grunt, sounding a bit more of a piece of laughter than an actual grunt came.

Unknown to Elesis, an almost sadistic smile spread across Ran's mouth. This would be fun to him. He jolted, physically shaking that thought from his head. That was not him, but surely the demon haunting his enchantment.

Ran emerged slowly, creeping on all fours out to the open. The woman amused him. He wanted to smile warmly at her, but knew that it would be received as a beckoning of violence.

Elesis glare transformed into a look of almost-astounded. Ran suspected that she was surprised he would come so easily.

"Alright, then. Explain." She looked straight into his eyes, unnerving him. Her stare was like cold daggers digging into his innermost thoughts. It was almost relieving. The moment he realized this, his eyes widened.

This was not unnoticed by Elesis. Her eyes narrowed in response.

"Begin." Her demand fell on deaf ears. In a flash, her sword was unwavering, and pointed directly at his throat. His lips lifted into grimacing growl. He wasn't sure how to speak yet, and felt insulted that she would demand something like that of him.

"Shut up." His reply was met with two responses of surprise. He jerked back as her face fell into a dark expression.

"Listen here you little puppy, you haven't half the danger I've faced. I've killed things twice as large, and twice as small as you. Now start talking before gouge those bloody eyes o' yours out." The demon within him told Ran to fight, but his human conscious still remained. He cleared his throat, and struggled to pronounce the syllables right.

"My name is Ran, and before I tell you anything, I think I have the right to hear from you." His words bewildered him. Where had that come from? Ever since that long forgotten event that he still could not quite remember, he had been independent, not needing any 'rights' from humans, or any life form at all.

Elesis considered him fairly, as she always did. Nodding, she lifted her head high.

"I am Elesis Sieghart of the Red Knights. I was sent here on a quest to kill a wolf roaming the woods-you. However, when I heard your voice yesterday, I decided to investigate a bit. I have learned that you were once a man named Aren, who was enchanted for the felony of studying the dark arts." She finished, with closing her eyes and taking a breath. They opened, and scrutinized him.

Now Ran was once again startled, he had not expected his own demands to be met. Who was this woman? She was nothing like the humans he encountered before. Those who threw piercing glares, and screams of disgust and terror at him. The ones, who he could vaguely remember, burnt something important to him. What was it again?

Elesis cleared her throat, dragging the Wolf's conscious. to back to reality.

"Er, r-right. To be honest," He relaxed into a more comfortable position. He leaned back onto his haunches, and scratched his head. "I am not completely sure how I came to be in this form." Elesis frowned, and sighed.

She also relaxed, leaning against her monstrous sword.

"That was helpful." She stated sarcastically. "But the fact is, now that I know you are at least partly human, I don't want to kill you." She animatedly tilted her head, exasperated. "Now how will I explain that to the Elder?"

Ran's head suddenly throbbed. As if wasps stung, buzzed, and knocked against the inside of his skull with angry intensity. Memories swarmed, gathered, and unearthed themselves in a painful cluster.

Flashes of a fire, burning parchment and his previous abode in hot nipping bites. He cried out, startling Elesis. Clutching his head, tears began waterfalling down his cheeks, dampening the ebony hued fur.

His head overflowed with images of a sadistic, smiling face. A young girl crying, and a hand outstretched, pointing out. That was his hand. The girl stumbled away, but didn't look away from him.

It changed then, he felt himself change. The pain as the gruesome claws and glistening teeth he currently called his own blossomed from his regular self. He remembered then, that he wasn't who he was. Physically, he was different. His state of thought had differed. He needed to return.

And just like that, that stopped. Something warm was wrapped around his neck. Someone. He opened his eyes, surprised to see the woman, Elesis, clutching him with a determined look on her face.

When she realized the violent tremors raking across his body had stopped, she opened her own eyes, and looked up at him. He looked confused. Realizing what had just happened, she jerked away, face flaming for whatever reason.

"Why did you-?" He sounded tiny. Elesis stood, crossing her arms after sheathing her sword.

"Nobody should experience a pain so great it causes them to cry out like you did." She stated, faces unchanging. Ran opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Choked up, he swallowed.

"Thank you." Elesis' eyes widened. Nobody had thanked her for something anyone would have done.

"It was nothing." She declared, avoiding eye contact. The Wolf looked down at his hands, or rather, clawed paws.

"Will you return tomorrow?" He questioned, feeling lonely all of a sudden. Elesis appeared to ponder this before answering.

"Yes, but only because I'm still curious. We are going to find out how you transformed, and why. More than what I've already discovered. 'Studying of the dark arts' is definitely not reason enough for destroying someones research, and home. But you have to help me." Ran nodded, wanting desperately to know himself.

For all that he had learned from those scattered flashed caused questions to arise. Who was that smiling face? What kind of 'dark arts' was he studying?

Who was that little girl crying? Why had he felt so torn apart when he saw her face?

And why was this Elesis Sieghart bothering to help him, truly?

* * *

**NAA: I keep on wanting to call it Refrigerator Chronicles instead of Prophecies.**

**Aisha: Why is it that I feel slightly offended?**

_**NAA is currently shrugging.**_

**Eve: Why are you narrating your own actions, Not-Alone-Anymore?**

_**NAA is currently shrugging**_**...**_** Again**_

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


End file.
